


Arnie grape is Gilberts weakness

by Un_kn_0wn



Category: What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Incest, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, in future chapters, not really a good plot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_0wn/pseuds/Un_kn_0wn
Summary: Gilbert loves his brother in a way he shouldn't but he just cant help it.





	Arnie grape is Gilberts weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This will switch between their povs and third person also i dont exactly remember most of the lines.

“Im not tired yet Gilbert!” Arnie was playing around in his bed while he tried covering him up with his blanket. “Goodbye Gilbert” “its goodnight not goodbye, you say goodbye when you’re leaving, I'm not going anywhere.” “I know that! Goodnight goodbye! Goodbye!” “Okay, goodbye” Gilbert doesn't know why hes doing it or even thinking about it, its not like he’ll understand but he does it anyways. He leans in placing his lips to Arnies. “Why did you do that, what is it?” “Its called a kiss, its something you do when you love someone.” “Well i love mama should i kiss her? I love mama” “no, its different its not the same way you love mama you shouldn’t kiss her like that.” “Well i love you i think it’s different you make me feel really really really happy sometimes my stomach feels all funny i think im sick. Am i sick Gilbert?” “No,no you’re not sick” “okay goodnight.”  
“Goodnight arnie”


End file.
